The University of California Center for Accelerated Innovation proposes to create new mechanisms and to leverage its diverse strengths in diagnostics, therapeutics, and devices to support translation of promising early-stage inventions for patient benefit. The Center is a consortium of the five UC medical campuses: UC Davis, UC Irvine, UC Los Angeles, UC San Diego, and UC San Francisco. Each campus has a thriving research enterprise, nationally ranked medical school, and translational research institute funded by Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSA). Together, our five campuses account for nearly 7% of NHLBI's grant funding. The Center taps into the vigor and creativity of California's legendary biomedical and engineering ecosystem and integrates the many successful business, engineering and health sciences programs at our campuses. Our program will partner with well-established biomedical companies, venture capital firms, industry organizations and nonprofits focused on medical innovation. The Center is supported by UC Biomedical Research Acceleration, Integration, and Development (UC BRAID), a joint effort of the five UC biomedical campuses designed to catalyze and accelerate biomedical, clinical, and translational research across the UC system. Together we will: 1) Engage University of California heart, lung and blood disease innovators in entrepreneurism through a comprehensive education, training and mentorship program. 2) Solicit and select technologies with high commercial potential that align with NHLBI's mission and address unmet medical needs or significant scientific opportunity. 3) Incubate our most promising technologies in accordance with industry requirements to facilitate their translation to commercial products that improve patient care and enhance health. 4) Create a high-performing, sustainable infrastructure that will serve as a model to academic research centers. These programs will create an integrated, sustainable infrastructure to accelerate the translation of our NHLBI-funded discoveries to the marketplace in order to promote health and improve patient care. (End of Abstract)